


Too high to care

by R_N_R



Series: Wrencus one shots [3]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Drugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_N_R/pseuds/R_N_R
Summary: This looked like a hell of a party. NSFW, no real plot.





	

Overall the whole day had been fucked up, shit went down, things were said and now here they were in one of the most colorful party held in the desert, everyone needed the time off. The night was slowly coming to an end, some people crashed in various area of the venue, it was the kind of place you could easily lose your friends in and it was too late to even go look for them. Marcus and Wrench were both way too high, they would find them in the morning hopefully. It had been a while since Wrench had been this high, he couldn't even tell what had been slipped to him, all he knew was that it was a great place to get high. He had barely noticed the air slowly getting cooler as the night went, obviously too cold for the ridiculous outfit he decided to come in, he would probably be cold or dead in the morning, not that he cared at that very moment. 

The camp fire they had been laying around was slowly dying off, and so was his buzz, but he was still high enough to not be in full control of the situation. He turned his head to the side to look at his friend through his mask, LED's giving him the simple - - expression.

"Marcus. Would you suck my cock?" his synthesized voice came out before he could even think the words through, not that it would have made a difference if he did, he obviously lacked a filter. 

"You can't be fucking serious." Marcus said barely audible as he rolled on his side. "I am not putting this in my mouth." he added, obviously just as high as his friend was. "... But I could maybe help you out with a handjob." he finished and ran a warm hand down Wrench's chest. 

The tattooed one rolled on his back not even fighting off his friend's hand as it went down and slipped under his questionable attire to cup his balls and give them a very light squeeze before moving up to his shaft. He just laid there, mile high as Marcus' skilled fingers played with him, the expressions of his LED mask quickly switching between different emotes. 

Marcus was surprised to notice Wrench still had the ability to have an erection even though he was strongly intoxicated, but he figured this wasn't his first rodeo so he didn't question it. He bit his bottom lip and let his thumb run over the slit once the member in his hand was fully erected, his mind too clouded to make him feel weird about this. He looked at Wrench's chest and down to his stomach as the other hacker's muscles started to twitch, he heard Wrench's breathing catch up a bit through his mask and started to pump him a little faster, using his other hand to pull the article completely out of the way, exposing the anarchist's member. 

Wrench's body started shivering, he couldn't notice that he was cold yet, but the pleasure building in his abdomen only added to the reaction of his body. He bit down on his bottom lip under his mask as  he got closer and closed his eyes for a moment only to be surprised by a warm pair of lips kissing the underside of his cock. That was enough to set him off, his body tensed a little, hands mindlessly gripping a handful of the sand under him as he came over his own stomach and a little on Marcus' cheek. 

Without a word, Marcus covered Wrench's manhood once it had gotten soft and whiped his cheek with the back of his sleeve. 

"Don't even." He said when Wrench's expression changed, obviously about to say something smart to mess with him, which only earned him a synthesized chuckle. 

The underdressed man stayed silent for a while after that, still slowly coming down from his high and his orgasm. Soon the camp fire was out, Marcus had laid back down in the sand, possibly passed out and Wrench decided it was time to go find somewhere warm to crash, maybe someone would let him sleep in their tent or something, he could easily arrange a deal so he wouldn't freeze to death.


End file.
